Densetsu no Myobu : Legend of the Myobu
by Lord Kenshin Himura
Summary: Following the great battle against Akatsuki, Uzumaki Naruto decides to explore the world instead of staying at Konoha. May contain some bad words and has a bit of spoilers for anime readers so beware. OC characters : Kyoko and Shinn. Pairing: NaruSaku, Na
1. Chapter 1

_**Densetsu no Myobu**_

Disclaimer: Naruto is a product of Masashi Kishimoto, so I don't own him.  
Legend: "": quote, "_italic_": thought, _italic_: new Japanese word (check glossary), underline: techniques.

* * *

**Prologue**

This is the story of the legendary _Myobu_, known as Uzumaki Naruto. It's a story mainly about his romances and his goals in life. Mainly it's about a man's way dealing with his past and current life as a single parent. In the story, Naruto decides to follow somewhat his mentors ways by going on adventure away from the village that hate him, while performing his task as one of the shinobi of the village. During his travel he decides to become a novelist and creates "Densetsu no Myobu", which is basically his story but under alias author name _Isamu Ikamuzu_ and alias character named _Katsu Myobu_. So yeah I guess I gave enough details not to spoil the story, basically it's a love story with NarutoKyoko(OC) pairing and with a future NaruSaku pairing.

* * *

**Chapter 1: The fall of Akatsuki**

Five months have passed since the first clash between Akatsuki and the Konoha/Suna alliance. It began with the rescue of the Kazekage, Sabaku no Gaara. Although, Gaara, the _Jinchuuriki_ of Shukaku survived and the Akatsuki had lost one of its members and another gravely injured it would it another three months for the confrontation to restart. This is mainly due to Akatsuki's sudden disappearance from the country of Konoha and Suna.

When their trail was picked up, more of their secrets were uncovered. Some like the fact that three of the organization's members, Kisame, Zetsu and Kabuto were Jinchuurikis. Meanwhile, Akatsuki found time to strike back against the Jinchuuriki that cost them capturing Shukaku, Uzumaki Naruto, who was in the moment in process of rescuing his old teammate Uchiha Sasuke from the hand of the evil snake Jinchuuriki Orochimaru. However, thanks to Kabuto and Zetsu intervention he was unable to save Sasuke from becoming the host of Orochimaru. However, that blow cost Akatsuki who underestimated the rage of the Uzumaki. A taskforce led by Naruto and Gaara began dismembering the Akatsuki piece by piece with the help of their allies. During the next two months Akatsuki was reduced to the top four members. The two Jinchuuriki went alone on hot pursuit of Deidara the _Seiryuu_ and the mysterious shadow leader only known as "_Rei_". Meanwhile, Sakura and Kakashi were on pursuit of tracking Uchiha Itachi the _Suzaku _as they believed that _Orosuke_ would not be far behind. Gaara wanted to payback Deidara for attempting to steal Shukaku, while Naruto was anxious to take out the leader who he blames for the loss of Sasuke. His loss completely changed Naruto who now fought alone.

* * *

With each of the 4 remaining members thought spreading on each of the four cardinal directions almost everyone had forgot about _Akira _the_ Byakko_. This created a problem for Naruto as he found himself facing two opponents at the same time because Akira was traveling with the leader. Gaara was on his way to join Naruto, as he finally ended his personal grudge against Deidara. 

Luckily for the blond shinobi, Akira was a solo fighter who had too much pride to cheat against his opponents. After all he wasn't the leader of the _Shichi Kenkaku no Kiri_ for nothing and now he was a Jinchuuriki himself as he captured his _bijuu_ during the three previous months. This meant that the organization possessed six of the nine bijuus if they hadn't died yet.

It was a hard fought battle for Naruto as Akira was a brutal taijutsu fighter with speed that matched his own, something that was very rare for Naruto since his two and half years of training with Jiraiya. His Fox taijutsu fighting style, Nogitsune, was also countered by Akira's Tiger taijutsu fighting style, Mouko, a stronger and more brutal version of his own. However, Naruto had one advantage against the Tiger Akira, his jikoku taisha; an ability given by Kyuubi to instantly heal his wounds. With this ability Kyuubi Naruto managed to gain the upper hand on Akira and finally defeat him. However, the battle had many consequences that Naruto was unaware, for one he had used a lot of chikara. Among others his next opponent was at a whole other level then his last.

* * *

_Shisui Akuma_, the leader of the organization, suddenly became much stronger after the death of Akira. It is also then that Naruto realized he had another problem with his shadowy figure. He was fighting a ghost, because all his attacks were going trough him and he could not land a single hit on the man. He tried various ninjutsus, taijutsus but none worked. On top of that he quickly realized that this person possessed mangekyou sharingan. So he had to be extra careful and not look directly at his eyes while fighting him. One thing was certain whatever he was Akuma was still able to land his blows on the blond shinobi. As Naruto felt powerless against this entity Kyuubi began to call him with his telepathic ability, calling him to release him if he wishes to defeat this "monster" as he called it. He claimed the only one to know how to defeat him, but Naruto was reluctant. 

"_Oie kit, listen to me, none of your attacks will damage him, he is only affected by light elemental attack. Release me, so we can combine our forces to defeat him or we will both die"_, yelled the great fox within Naruto's conscious.

"_No way in hell you stupid fox, if I did I will die, did you forget that I am a Jinchuuriki and besides you will backstab as soon as you are released"_, yelled back Naruto as he dodged another blow.

"_Baka, why would I backstab you if I have been helping all these years. Listen to me; it's not the time to act foolishly. That bastard is an evil spirit released by the gods every 100 years by the gods as test to humans. Only a Myobu can stop him, who is a combination of you and me. We are the one in charge to defeat him and seal him back to hell"_, yelled back the Kyuubi.

"_What the hell are you babbling about you stupid fox? We are already combined and I am not a Myobu, now stop disturbing me and concentrate on healing. God why can't I hit this damn bastard"_, yelled back an angered Kyuubi Naruto, avoiding another of Akuma's dark elemental attack.

"_We are not combined if we were, then I would have been in my sword form and you would be able to wield me and have light elemental abilities. I am Kyuubi no Youko, the great demon fox who can transform into Ten-Mikazuki Myobu no Muramasa, a legendary sword sent by the gods to assist the humans. But only a Myobu can wield me, which requires that I combine with a human with a pure soul. Light elemental jutsus are too strong for normal humans to wield. You and me need to combine for real in order access our true powers. Only you and you alone can break this seal that traps me in your body as made by that Hokage. If we can combine we can defeat him, he is only damageable by light elemental attacks, he is the reason I got sent was to this realm"_, replied back Kyuubi.

"_How the hell am I supposed to know you are talking the truth and how long is this combination going to last?"_ asked Naruto.

"_Till you die… it will be the same as it is now, except, you will be able to summon me and I will be only obeying your command while having the ability to walk back in this realm. It is our fate I guess, to be stuck like this. He should have died 15 years ago, as I was to combine with the Yondaime no Hokage after that beast killed my last merger by merging with Uchiha Shisui. Before I can get to Yondaime, that bastard used the villagers to attack me. Since Shisui was from Konoha the villagers took me as the enemy and while he escaped I had to fight the very man I needed to merge with. I was angry that the villagers were trying to help this bastard and kind of lost my mind. However, I managed to convince the man to listen to me towards the end though and although he had already used shiki fuujin there was no way to reverse the procedure so he put me in you with an combination of hakke no fuuin shiki and shisou fuuin. His hope was that if my story were ever true you and I would be able to deal with the matter"_, replied the Fox.

"_So even he didn't believe you and you think I should believe you…"_ replied back Naruto when he interrupted by both Kyuubi's voice and a hit from Akuma sending him flying on a nearby tree.

"_If you don't believe me, ask that fool over there",_ yelled back Kyuubi.

"I see that you seem to be lacking concentration, Uzumaki Naruto. Are you feeling the taste of defeat already? I thought you would rebel your fate for a bit longer", laughed Akuma with an evil smirk.

"Damn that pathetic fox is getting on my mind, how to concentrate with this much distractions", yelled back Naruto to Akuma as he got up.

"Ah I see, is he still angry at me for tricking him 15 years ago? That was a great achievement you know using his next possible ally as his enemy. He can't do anything but watch and see you die now, to bad I was hoping to get his powers too, but I guess a man cannot be too greedy nowadays. I was looking forward to assimilate him for trapping me in hell continuously for the last 2000 years. I guess that means I am more smarter then he claims to be, after all, I did kill his whole clan who was wielding him for the last 2000 years", replied Akuma.

Naruto gave him an awkward look, while Kyuubi shook his head, realizing how pathetic villains tend to be when they reveal the little bit information that enables the hero to defeat them in the end.

"Okay that was convincing enough, since I am bound to live with you my whole life, tell me how to break the seal so we can get over with this", replied Naruto to Kyuubi.

"_Simple reverse it with kyuu no fuuin shiki then summon me with the komajutsu. I'll input the seals in your thoughts just follow them", _answered Kyuubi.

* * *

"What's with the smirk on your face? Are you ready to die already Uzumaki Naruto?" asked Akuma. 

"Thanks for concurring with Kyuubi's story. I guess I would have no guilt now to enable your reunions: kyuu no fuuin shiki; now for your present: komajutsu Kyuubi no Youko", yelled back Naruto releasing the seal followed by summoning the great Fox.

"What? That cannot be, I thought _Arashi_ made sure that you would never be able to set foot in this realm. How can you escape?" yelled Akuma, as the Kyuubi appeared underneath his former container.

"Sorry, to disappoint you. You should have stuck till the end, if you did you would have known we pact a deal to kick your butt for tricking both of us. By the way, this is for getting me trapped for the last 15 years, scum: tenrai tatsumaki", yelled the Kyuubi as it unleashed a powerful tornado that threw the shadowy figure 50 meters away.

"It seems you forgot how strong I am fox, maybe the 15 years of trapping made you dumber, your pathetic tornados don't have enough power to kill me" laughed back Akuma setting up for another of his dark elemental attacks.

"Who said I used to kill you? You forget I forgot to say thanks, so here is some refreshment for your memory, bastard: tenrai ryuusei", yelled Kyuubi as a large meteor shaped energy ball of light shot out of his mouth straight for his target.

* * *

A large explosion was seen on the horizon due to the impact of the jutsu. Kakashi and the others feared for the worst, as it was clear who was fighting up ahead. He still remembered when Kyuubi had used that jutsu 15 years ago. He and Sakura along with Gaara and a few others were running towards the location at their best speed. Apparently Orosuke was ahead of them, he had taken a great interest over the battle after he had killed Uchiha Itachi. Meanwhile the battle raged on between Naruto, Kyuubi and Shisui Akuma.

* * *

"What the hell, I though you said light elemental attack would kill him, how does he keep managing to dodge such a large and powerful attack?" asked Kyuubi Naruto to Kyuubi. 

"What did you think I had been doing for the last 15 years, Uzumaki Naruto? You cannot defeat me with these moves, I posses the body of Uchiha Shisui, the only man who could rival your hiraishin such vast moves are nothing for my shinkirou shunshin. Why did you think I had created the Akatsuki? Did you think I was just wanted to be generous?" laughed Akuma.

"I see, so the reason you assembled those fools is that you can gain their bijuus power when they died. You are a _symbiote_ after all, you must have put one of your seals on them that way if they ever died you would gain their powers without having to carry them within them. Since your organization had six of the Jinchuuriki, you must have all their powers. That's why you got stronger when that Akira guy died. No matter we will still take you down. Yo kit, it's time for us to unit our powers", said Kyuubi.

"I don't get it, what does symbiote mean?", asked Naruto.

"He's a being that lives by merging onto another, in this case with people who seek powers by any means necessary. Since he can merge with only one human at a time, he used one of his jutsus to gain the powers of the six other bijuus his organization to gain indirectly their special powers. To defeat him, you will have to become a Myobu and then with my sword form trap him from escaping then use one of your jutsus but with light elemental properties to kill his host. Only then can we seal him back to the _Netherrealm_. Let's get ready, shall we don't have all day: yuukai juntai youma fuujin", yelled Kyuubi as both he and Naruto began to glow.

Suddenly Naruto began to feel his body change, as if all his Kyuubi distinctions began to dissipate. His body started glow all white as a white life force consumed him. He suddenly found himself all alone in a white world.

"where am I?" asked Naruto.

"This is the life-force, you in the process of receiving light elemental powers as well becoming my wielder. From now one, you and I will be the same spiritually", replied Kyuubi.

"As in the same person? You mean you can never get out of my body? How come I am no longer in my Kyuubi Naruto form?" asked Naruto.

"No, I will have a different body if I wish, but we will always be connected. Meaning that were ever you will go I will be there also, I can hide within your body if I wish to rest up. While, you will be my only master, and be able to wield me and gain my powers, which goes from summoning me, using some of my abilities and be able to use light elemental jutsu. You no longer need that form anymore. It was a form put on by myself to partially able to command you but now that we are on the same level we do not need that form of approaches", replied Kyuubi.

"Isn't that giving a bit to much power? I mean if what you say is right wouldn't that mean that if I became bad, none will be there to stop me?" asked a worried Naruto.

"You will not be behaving that way. You have lived 13 years of hell cause of me and you will live many more, yet you never retaliated. I know you have a big problem of blaming everything on your self and tend to fear what you might do. But know this, the only person who know the real you is yourself, so you should not fear yourself from what others think of you. If they cannot distinguish you yet, then their comments are not worth paying any attention. The process is complete let us return and end this miserable curse of 15 years", replied Kyuubi.

Suddenly Naruto found himself back in the battlefield. In front, of his adversary with an ivory tsuka Muramasa with the most shining blade he had ever scene. The sword was very long from the usual ninja-to he had been practicing roughly 150 centimeters in total.

"I see.. so you became a Myobu in order to defeat me. But you both forgot an important aspect, have you ever held such a large sword? I think not, more importantly you don't even have a light elemental jutsu of your own. You still think have any chance against me novice Myobu?" laughed Akuma.

"It's true that you may not know how to use your powers but I do. Just follow my instructions and do not worry about what he says. First let's do some slicing and dicing shall we?", replied the glowing sword telepathically to it's owner.

With that round 2 was on. This time Akuma was actually having a much tougher time with Naruto, as the Muramasa's blade was made of halo. Naruto also was a good fencer, he thanked the gods that it ended up being a sword and not some other complicated ninjutsu weapons. He was well trained in kenjutsu by Jiraiya as the toad hermit expected him to join the ANBU upon his return.

However, things did not go as they had expected. To say the least he wasn't even properly ranked for his first return mission, which ended up being a S ranked mission against Akatsuki. Apparently Tsunade was reluctant to let Naruto skip chuunin level and be directly promoted to jounin. The mission's result sure did change her opinion though as the blond shinobi single handedly gave Deidara an ass whooping that the second highest Akatsuki member would remember. As he was about to request for ANBU membership, Tsunade slammed him to jounin and put Team 7 on various set of missions in Rice country and on hot pursuit of Orochimaru. The cleaver Snake was already one step ahead though and when it wasn't about the Snake it was doing liaisons with Gaara and the Sand. So in the end Naruto never really got to join ANBU, like Jiraiya and Kakashi had in their younger days.

The battle was still even though, as both opponents were damaging each other in one ways or the other. One time again, Akuma had underestimated the blond shinobi and it was starting to bite him hard as Naruto was getting better at adjusting with his new weapon. However, he still had to contend with Shisui's mangekyou sharingan, which he used to counter most of the blows. However, unlike Itachi, Shisui did not use tsukuyomi would been a bad choice against Naruto as he would leave himself open for an attack from Kyuubi. He did use amaterasu but the _Ten-Mikazuki Myobu no Muramasa_ deflected those attacks with its hikari henshin abilities.

"Hum, this is going nowhere, time to amp up the battle, let's see how well you do against this move Shadow man" yelled Naruto as 8 silhouettes of Naruto surrounded Akuma.

"Ah so this must be that famous move I heard you created, katsu eizou hein? This must be the katsu mizuhyorin satsu you used to take out Akira. Do you seriously think I will fall for such attacks, considering I already know how you will proceed as I took the liberty to copy it when you used it on Akira" laughed Akuma.

To his surprise Naruto still proceeded with the attack, the circle of silhouettes began to rotated clockwise. But as Akuma was about to counter it with his own version of the technique he realized it wasn't the same attack as another set of silhouettes formed behind the first send and their circle began to spin on the opposite direction. Suddenly the 16 clones began to attack him from multiple direction at top speed. Akuma's own silhouettes were quickly overwhelmed by the attack and pretty soon he found himself with the silhouettes aiming directly at him with their own copies of the holy Muramasa.

"This is katsu ikusen satsu. It's one thing to see one of the variations and to face another dumbass, this is why no one escapes from my circles of death:tenrai yokushi" yelled Naruto you came from up top and trusted _Mikazuki_ on Akuma's right shoulders.

"Damn not this move again, I won't be trapped like this again. By using that ability of the sword you came to close to me and now I will gladly make you pay. Eat this: ankokuseiun", yelled the angry Akuma as an energy of dark elemental energy ray passed trough Naruto.

A instant later, Akuma realized that he had been tricked again as that Naruto turned out to be nothing more then a kage bunshin. The real Naruto was behind him and ready to for as assault on his exposed flank.

"I am sorry to disappoint you again that was a very nice move. Too bad you missed the target but here I help you relieve your anger, here feel my pain: tengoku aiseki", yelled the blond shinobi as he created a rasengan filled with light elemental energy and slammed it right trough Akuma's heart.

The jutsu destroyed Shisui's body from the inside out and only the symbiote remained alive trying to crawl away from its dead host. It's attempt to runaway made Naruto pity him. He had a hard time believing that this dark oily plague was the reason for all his life trouble, but Kyuubi reminded him of his duty.

"Time to seal this bastard for another hundred years, he had been out for too long already. Slam me again on him then use tenrai yokushi to hold and then use the sankakusui seki seal, here are the required seals", added Kyuubi.

Naruto did as told and created the barrier, then sealed the gooey dark symbiote on the plain to be sealed for another 100 years. As he got up, he fell on his knees realizing the amount of chikara required for such powerful seal.

Meanwhile, the rest of the crew approached the location of the battle, as another treat, Orosuke, headed towards the blond hero of Konoha.

End of chapter 1

* * *

All right chapter one completed. For some of you wondering what happened to my other stories: I am still waiting for one of my friend to recheck my work for Oni Hogosha ch.13/14. As for Reiko… I will not continue it, as I can't seem to get any original ideas for it anyway. As for this one, I hope to continue I don't know if it will be 10 chapters only time will tell. Oh yeah, I am not going to describe any of the techniques or terms already available in the original story. So if you don't understand them I guess you can always try by one of the fan sites (sorry it's just to much jutsus/terms to explain per chapters). Enjoy and review a lot please. By the way the first two chapters will be a bit more fighting intense so bare with me. 

**

* * *

New Characters** (OC or OC named)

_Akira:_ The former leader of the 7 Swordsman of Mist and the fourth strongest member in Akatsuki. An expert of brutal taijutsu style based of Tigers and skilled swordsman. His attacks are very brutal to a point that close-range combat is a death sentence against him.

_Kyuubi no Youko:_ A giant 9 tailed demon fox of the class Myobu who has also the ability to transform in to _Ten-Mikazuki Myobu no Muramasa_ a legendary holy katana made by the gods to help human race deal with Akuma. He had been trapped within Uzumaki Naruto for the last 15 years and has now finally been freed and has merged with the young shinobi. He is now the teen's eternal companion.

_Orosuke:_ It is the new name given to Orochimaru after having successfully switching his soul within Uchiha Sasuke.

_Uchiha Shisui Akuma:_ Formerly known as Uchiha Shisui the first carrier of the mangekyou sharingan and teammate of Yondaime Hokage and student of Jiraiya. He became the carrier of the symbiote named Akuma, a evil demon released at each 100 years by the gods to test the human kind. He isn't exactly Satan but one of his biggest lackey. He's goal is to bring chaos to the world, but lately it's been to gain enough power so that he doesn't get trapped back by the Myobu. He wields powerful dark elemental jutsus and can only be hurt by light elemental attacks. After merging with his host, he transforms the host to an ghostly entity.

_Yondaime no Hokage/Arashi:_ The fourth Hokage of Konoha, said to have been called Arashi, died sacrificing his life to seal Kyuubi no Youko within Naruto. He is said to be Kyuubi's first selection as his replacement Myobu but ended up confronting him. Apparently he died sealing Kyuubi within Naruto to get back at Akuma for tricking both him and the Kyuubi.

**

* * *

**

**Glossary**

_Bijuu:_ Tailed great demon beasts. There are nine in total, amongst which Shukaku and Kyuubi are included.

_Jinchuuriki: _Carrier of the bijuus. They are called the sacrificed ones and were used by the nations as tools of war.

_Myobu: _Race of the highest Foxes. Also known as the celestial foxes. It is also the name given to the wielder of Ten-Mikazuki Myobu no Muramasa.

_Netherrealm: _The underworld realm also known as Hell.

_Rei/Zero:_ The code name of the leader of the Akatsuki.

_Seiryuu/Shuzaku/Byakko/Genbu:_ The four cardinal beasts. They are used as codenames in Akatsuki to represent the four strongest members of the organization after the leader.

_Shichi Kenkaku no Kiri/Seven Swordsman of Mist:_ A legendary group of shinobi from Mist village known for their large unique swords that each of them carry. Some of the members include: Zabuza, Akira and Kisame.

_Symbiote:_ A being that lives by mutating with others. Took the idea from spiderman.

_Ten-Mikazuki Myobu no Muramasa/Heaven's Crescent Moon Celestial Fox Muramasa: _A legendary sword of 150 cm, sent by the gods to aid the human defeat the evil demon symbiote Akuma. Its blade is mage of halo, so it is very bright and reflective. Only a Myobu who merged with the demon Kyuubi can wield it.

**

* * *

Techniques** (only the new ones)

Akira

Mouko/Fierce Tiger: A tiger style of taijutsu used by Akira. It involves plenty of powerful fangs and claw attacks and is considered amongst the most brutal taijutsu styles in the Five Shinobi countries.

Kyuubi no Youko

Hikari henshin/Light deflector: An ability of _Ten-Mikazuki Myobu no Muramasa_, which allows it to deflect any light or solar beam type attacks with its halo blade.

Jikoku taisha/Instant regeneration: The ability to instantly heal wounds.

Tenrai tatsumaki/Heavenly tornado: A powerful tornado storms mixed with partial light element particles.

Tenrai ryuusei/Heavenly meteor: A powerful light elemental meteor attack capable of destroying a wide field.

Tenrai yokushi/Heavenly restraint: Another ability of _Ten-Mikazuki Myobu no Muramasa_, which allows it to trap a person with its halo blade.

Yuukai juntai youma fuujin/Fusion human demon sealing: The seal required to become a Myobu that merges spiritually the human and the demon together. An irreversible seal that will only remove itself when the Myobu dies.

Shisui Akuma

Ankokuseiun/Dark nebula: A powerful S ranked dark elemental ray that will destroy anything within its path for a distance of 1KM.

Shinkirou shunshin/Mirage body flicker: A mirage version of Yondaime and Naruto's hiraishin. Except this one does only a distance of a few KM and does not require a seal for the jutsu to locate itself.

Uzumaki Naruto

Jikoku taisha/Instant regeneration: See Kyuubi no Youko section.

Katsu eizou/Split-image silhouette: An A rank ninjutsu created by Naruto. Developed from the kage bunshin creates shadow silhouettes of the user that can attack and defend the user when required. The silhouettes hide inside black holes in the grounds thus they conserve energy as they do not require to keep the constant form of the user. It is a jutsu specifically attributed to Naruto.

Katsu ikusen satsu/Split-image thousand slice: An S ranked ninjutsu created from the katsu eizou. This technique utilizes 32 silhouettes including Naruto, 16 of which circle the targets into two circles and create a tornado vacuum inside the circle by having the dual circles turn on opposite directions. Then at top speed, 16 more silhouettes more launch from beneath the first 16. 8 of them attack from the air towards the ground while 8 other attack from the ground and up. They rain down on the targets and kill them.

Katsu mizuhyorin satsu/Split-image water moon slice: An S ranked ninjutsu created from the katsu eizou. It's an assassination technique developed based from Haku's makyou hyoushou. This technique utilizes 16 silhouettes including Naruto, 8 of which circle the targets and create a tornado vacuum inside the circle while 8 more launch from beneath the first 8 and launch an unavoidable aerial assault from the air as they rain down on the targets and kill them.

Komajutsu Kyuubi no Youko/Demon summoning Kyuubi no Youko: Summoning of the great demon beasts. This one specifically used by the Myobu to summon Kyuubi.

Kyuu no fuuin shiki/Nine divination sign seal: A S ranked seal that counters the hakke no fuuin shiki. It is the key to unlocking Kyuubi from within Naruto.

Nogitsune/Wild Fox: A wild and brutal style of taijutsu used by Naruto. It involves moves based by Kyuubi Naruto.

Sankakusui seki/Tri-pyramid seal: An S rank seal that requires a lot of chikara and where _Ten-Mikazuki Myobu no Muramasa_ is required. It creates a powerful pyramid shaped barrier seal that trap the target in it. It's a seal that cannot be broken except for the gods and is predominantly used to seal Akuma.

Tengoku aiseki/Heaven's sorrow: An S rank ninjutsu that is the holy elemental version of the rasengan. However, this force ball is so strong that it will instantly tear trough its target and destroy the person from the inside.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Densetsu no Myobu**_

Disclaimer: Naruto is a product of Masashi Kishimoto, so I don't own him.  
Legend: "": quote, "_italic_": thought, _italic_: new Japanese word (check glossary), underline: techniques.

**Chapter 2: Deception **

The battle between good and evil was over and as Naruto looked around him, he realized the damage both shinobis had caused to the nature. He was at ground zero a place devastated by the collision of light and dark energy.

"Man, I am glad we only fight once a hundred years. We just devastated this area without even noticing it. It's a good think we were fighting in this secluded location away from the population… I don't want to imagine how many lives this might have caused if we were nearby a town or at a village", said Naruto while catching his breath.

"_Well compared to 115 years ago, I would say this was the one with the lowest rate of human casualties. It would have been much worst if we had left him wonder around. Last time we fought, he had created an all out war and thousands of people had to die. We were lucky he didn't create much chaos this time. Then again that chaotic war helped change the society to its current stage, so I guess it was a good trade off"_, replied Kyuubi telepathically in its sword form.

"I don't see much of a trade off from what you say. We are still creating wars and always fighting someone… is there no end to this continuous bloodshed?" asked the teen.

"_It's a human nature and it will never change; it's also the way humans evolve themselves. Things are changing bit by bit though. Thanks to the wars of 115 years, the shinobi villages became independent of their lords who used to use them like trash. It avoided the loss of many lives this era, although bloodshed still remained at least now the lords need to check their pockets before declaring war over their disagreements"_, responded back the sword.

"Yes but on the other hands look at what these villages had done for power, creating Jinchuuriki and god knows other evil ideas. Look at the victims, people like me and Gaara, who hated forever and just to be the tools of their war", replied Naruto.

"_You know that you are technically no longer a Jinchuuriki, right? But I guess you are correct. That's why I always try to look on the positive side, at least now the people lives aren't thrown out so bluntly as before"_, said Kyuubi in a sad voice.

"Man Gaara is going to feel alone again, he is the only one left now, apart from that child molester. Besides from the way I see it, my situation won't change anyway. I will still be hated in one way or the other, it's my destiny I guess", Naruto admitted in a sad tone.

"_He won't have to worry the bijuu of the Jinchuuriki that have died already are reborn and will probably be roaming around at their original location within a year. It won't take the shinobi villages to go and enslave them again, well may be 10 years at max. As for your situation just let the time handle it, I am sure sooner or later they will realize that you and me aren't as bad as they described us", said the Muramasa with good laugh._

* * *

"By the way, you plan to stay in this form for long? I thought you would be happy to transform into your youma form and roam around for a bit after 15 years", laughed Naruto trying to change the painful subject. 

"_I would love too run around but there is two things stopping me: major chikara depletion from fighting that bastard and the fact that your friends are on their way here soon. I can already sense them, I am pretty sure you don't want them to see me on my old happy shape now do we? Besides, why bother when you can carry me around while I rest"_, replied the Fox with his usual evil laugh.

"Ah now that's something new I never thought about you, a lazy fox. Who else apart Gaara is on their way? God I just hope its not some annoying people again I am not in mood for their questioning. I am still wondering how to explain this situation", grunted the blond shinobi as he lay on his back looking at the sky.

"_Well, I guess it's not your lucky day. Not only do you have your Hokage, perverted sensei and your former sensei heading towards us, but also a whole bunch of those annoying teens that used to be in your class. Oh and top the ensemble who else better then that gay Snake who is just about to hit you with one of his snake jutsus"_, yelled the _Muramasa_, as one of Orosuke's snake from his senei jashu tried to bite Naruto, which he evaded easily while grabbing his sword.

"Oh great, what are you doing here fool? I must have really done some bad karma yesterday to face two freaks on the same day", said Naruto while shaking his head.

"Greetings, Uzumaki Naruto-kun I see that you have defeated the one called Uchiha Shisui. I was so looking to gain his knowledge as Uchiha Itachi told me before getting his head chopped. I guess that means you must have more knowledge then him, so it doesn't matter anyway I shall learn yours instead and become the strongest shinobi in the world", said Orosuke in his usual cynical voice.

"_This snake is getting on my nerve! Want me to blast into oblivion?"_ asked Kyuubi by glowing his halo blade that only Naruto could understand.

"_That won't be necessary, besides if you say what is right then the others are not far behind so you better not transform, I don't intend to kill him anyway. Weather I like it or not Sasuke is still in there. I am sure Sakura and that old hag will figure out with a way to bring him back one of these days"_, replied back Naruto.

"Oh I see you have a nice glowing sword with you? But I am sure it's no match for my _Kusanagi no Tsurugi_", says the snake man as he takes out his of his throat by using kuu no tachi jutsu and attacks the blond shinobi.

"_Okay now he is taunting me. I swear if you don't make up your mind, I will personally kick his butt. Don't tell me your just going wait here and dodge him all day, just pull one of your katsu eizou and let's slice this bastard to death"_, said Kyuubi.

"_You know I cannot do that… besides he has mangekyou sharingan also and in this scenario he will most likely take a scramble in a minute I can't let him copy my jutsu"_, replied Naruto.

"_Look, why wait for those two to figure out how to fix your buddy when I know one already? Just use the ashiseirei tekishutsu. All you have to do is stab him with my halo blade in one of his less vital organs and follow these seals"_, replied the Kyuubi.

"_What the hell does that jutsu do?"_ asked Naruto, while avoiding another of Orosuke's attack and replying back with a kick on his face.

"I see you have gotten very fast Naruto-kun but your still no match for this body of mine", laughed Orosuke by taking his tongue out.

"… For a former sennin, you really are gloating too much about your precious new body. What makes you think I am even trying to really fight against you? I still won't understand how that bastard could accept to carry a gay-child molester like you", grunted back Naruto.

"_The ashiseirei tekishutsu is a jutsu that extracts the evil soul out of a body. After that you can kill him with the ashitama jikai, which would disintegrate his cursed soul. There is a catch thought it's a jutsu mainly used to extract any evil souls and is an exorcism jutsu. So if you use it chances are that you might also grab your friend's soul if he is evil also. So the chance of success is 50/50, better hope he has some humanity in himself, if he ever had any"_, answered Kyuubi as its halo blade clashed again with the Kusanagi.

"_Damn that is still too risky, isn't there any other way. Oh sweet, I guess that guy really is part Sasuke who else would be stupid enough to try using chidori on me"_, said Naruto as he dodged the attack by kicking the Snake man and slapping one of his _hiraishin seals_ while at it.

"_Dude, it is the only way. Besides if he truly is evil then what's the point in trying to save him anyway, he will just become another version of that freak"_, replied back Kyuubi.

"You can run as much as you like Uzumaki Naruto, but you cannot escape my Ultimate move that even Itachi could not avoid: susano", yelled the Orosuke as his body transformed into a lightning form and launched towards Naruto at his top speed.

But as he approached Naruto he was hit by a solar flare that blinded him partially and he missed his target as he crashed. Suddenly he felt a shadowy presence behind him as he realized that his enemy was behind him.

"I see that your overgrown confidence on beating up a half blind Itachi made you a pathetic fool. What did you think? I was blind as him to let you hit me without using my nissha shoumeidan? A move I prepared especially to counter your so godly called bloodlines. I wasn't sleeping under a tree for the last three years you know? You are gloating so much that you couldn't even figure out that I had place my hiraishin seal on you. This the end for you jackass, time for your to finally go to hell where you should have been a long time ago", yelled Naruto, as he trusted Ten-Mikazuki Myobu no Muramasa right trough Orosuke's left lung.

"Ah, that's the Yondaime's jutsu, never thought I would see it again but it doesn't matter, since you are equally a fool to leave your guard down to be stabbed by my Kusanagi. Unlike you I aimed at your heart, so guess who is the dead man", he said with an evil laughter.

However, Orosuke's laugh suddenly stopped as he notice that the person behind him was nothing more then a silhouette of the real Naruto who was a few inches away from it. He also felt something strange, as he noticing that something was pulling at his soul just like the time he fought Sandaime.

"Noo, this can't be… you pathetic fool how stupid can you be sacrificing yourself by using that jutsu!" yelled Orosuke.

"Looks like Uchiha's have a real hard time figuring out my katsu eizou, oh well. Who said I am scarifying myself for a scum like you?" asked Naruto.

"This is the shiki fuujin, that the Old man used against me three and half years ago", cried Orosuke as he felt his soul being detached from Sasuke's body.

"Nope, this is ashiseirei tekishutsu a jutsu specifically made to draw out the soul of a scum like you. Wondering what I am going to do with you now snake face? It's called time to go meet your Uchiha buddies in hell: ashitama jikai", whispered Naruto as he withdrew his sword out of the reverted Sasuke, while Orochimaru's soul is pulled in the Netherworld, as he screams in agony.

* * *

After forming the jutsu Naruto falls on his knees while Sasuke falls back on the ground lifeless. It was then that Naruto realizes that he is surrounded by the Konoha/Suna crew and notices a horrified Sakura. 

"_Good, the child molester is gone and your foolish friend will recover his body in about three days. Oh yeah, it's good that you didn't say that jutsu out loud as our other guests are here. I think your drama queen is about to freak out at any moment and I am in no mood to listen her lament about things she doesn't know. So if you don't mind, care if I hide within your shadow while you take care of your social problems? Patch up fast okay, we are about to go bankrupt on chikara thanks to today's odd adventure"_, asked Kyuubi, which Naruto nodded in agreement.

The Muramasa suddenly sunk within Naruto's shadow as the blond shinobi got up to face his charges from an angry Sakura.

"Naruto… how could you… do this? How could you KILL SASUKE-KUN? How could betray your lifetime promise! You bastard did that Freak inside you got hold of your mind? Too think I trusted you… YOU FREAK OF NATURE", yelled the pink haired Kunochi who launched at him only to be pushed back on Tsunade after Naruto slapped her.

It was an involuntary reaction from his part, but he knew she deserved it. It reminded him what Kyuubi had said about how human beings tend to blame without knowing the truth. It would have been okay if she was accused him of killing "her darling lover", but to call him and consider him a "freak of nature" was out of line and very insulting. Considering it was because he was a "freak of nature" that her loser lover is still alive. It was the first time he was really annoyed with Haruno Sakura. Something very new to him as he never ever felt that way about her. He just wanted her out of his face.

"You are pathetic and useless… Haruno Sakura, get lost from my view unless you really want to see death", he said calmly, as he walked towards Gaara, falling midway on one knee again.

"Oie you feeling okay? You look like you are about to faint. Baka, I told you to wait for me, what gave you the freaking idea to take on the leader alone like that", said Gaara as he helped him get up with his sand.

"Yeah, I am fine, just chikara depleted from taking a freaking ghost, his frenzy Tiger buddy and a freaking snake, I guess", said Naruto as he got up on his own, he made sure he hissed the word "freaking snake" hard enough for Sakura to feel his anger.

"You faced the Byakko along the Rei? Were you crazy or just stupid?" asked the Kazekage.

"Dude, I took them out didn't I? So chill out, I didn't take them all at once, just one after the other. I need to rest to recover my wounds, meet me in this location in one and half day. Come alone, if you want the tale. Till then I'll go and rest myself there while you come and join me, I'll wait for 3 days at max", replied Naruto with his usual expression, while giving a small note in Gaara's hand and placing one of his hiraishin seal on his gourd.

"Wait I'll heal your injuries" said Tsunade.

"Sorry, us freak of nature don't need or deserves the help of medics", added Naruto with a sarcastic voice.

"What you mean wait for you? How you intend to go there and why the hell you placed that weird seal on my gourd?" asked a confused Gaara.

"Well, it will take these folks 3 days at minimum to reach Konoha. The location I gave you is one and half day west of that path from here. That seal is for just incase Loverboy wakes up from his grave and decides to act like his old snake man. As for how I will get there? Simply like this", said the blond shinobi as he disappeared while he waved at them, leaving everyone confused.

* * *

"He used hiraishin… he must have put one on the location he directed to you Kazekage. Damn that kid, how many times did I tell him not to use that jutsu like a child play. It can be very dangerous for his health especially when he is lacking chikara like now" yelled an angered Jiraiya. 

"I thought only sensei knew how to use it properly… Why did you teach it to him anyway? You know very well that he isn't the type to care about the rank of such a powerful jutsu", asked Kakashi.

"Its something that doesn't concern you and it was my late-pupil orders. It's his way of asking forgiveness for what he was putting him trough I guess. Besides if there is anyone who can use that jutsu it's him", grunted Jiraiya, remembering how he miserably failed attempting it.

Tsunade asked Lee and Neji to carry Sasuke's body when the Hyuuga genius alerted her that the Uchiha was still breathing but bleeding badly. She quickly realized what Naruto implied in his sarcastic tone and yelled at Sakura to stop sobbing and help her heal the last Uchiha. The words caught everyone by surprise, especially Sakura but they all obeyed the Hokage and proceeded to her requests.

Meanwhile Naruto reached the village he set up the appointment upon and rented a room in the local Inn. He quickly fell in deep slumber as soon as he reached his room, as his energy was critically low.

After the emergency procedures were done and Sasuke's bleeding had stopped, everyone set upon to return in Konoha, apart Gaara who left to find Naruto. Temari, who was accompanying her brother, wanted to go with him but the note assured that Gaara would be reaching Suna before she gets to Konoha. After some initial hesitation she agreed to comply with Naruto's demand, after all that was the man who saved her little brother in the first place. So she remained with the rest of Konoha group, which included the teams Gai and Asuma and traveled towards Konoha as Gaara requested her.

Even Jiraiya wanting to enquire more about his student abandoned his plan to pursue Gaara, as he felt that the blond shinobi needed some consolation with someone with his similar past. After all, Gaara and Naruto had became best friends during their trip to Wind country during the two and half year training.

As they walked both Sakura and Tsunade did not know how to cope with the situation, for one thing they had no clue what Naruto had did to Sasuke to put him in a comatose state. On the other Sakura was feeling guilty for her earlier remarks. It was clear that she was the reason why Naruto wasn't walking near them and she did not know what to do. The group slowly headed towards a nearby village as the night set in to rest.

* * *

While the night darkened, Naruto was still in his comatose sleep, when in his dream state he received a familiar visit. 

"_You handled it pretty well there"_, said the Kyuubi as he got inside Naruto's dream.

"_I thought you said you didn't want to hear the lamentation, besides what are you doing in my dream?"_ asked Naruto.

"_You call this a dream? It's just a world with nothing in it, an empty white chamber; this can't possibly be a dream. That girl's words hit you hard didn't it? I still don't know why you count her opinion so much"_, replied Kyuubi.

"_I don't care what other think of me, if I did I would have been a crazy maniac way before we first met and this is my chamber of thoughts, since you are no longer here I made this place so I can just loose myself"_, replied Naruto.

"_Ah now that a new part of you I didn't see. An Uzumaki Naruto who is trying to hide his inner feeling from me. What are you thinking about anyway?"_ asked Kyuubi.

"_Just wondering why I get to be the lucky guy to be stuck with you, no offense. I wonder what Yondaime found in me to be used like trash. Was it because I didn't have any parents? I guess that must be the reason after all nobody gives a damn about orphans in this world"_, said Naruto.

"_None taken, it's not like what you think though. I would love to tell you why but I made a promise to that guy to not reveal it to you. He said if you knew, you would hate him forever. But given your current circumstances it looks like you are hating him already, so I wonder if I should tell you or not, are you up for some more disappointments?"_ asked Kyuubi.

"_Nope, I am not, had enough for one day. Hell I had enough revelations for a lifetime. I don't hate him, after all why should he care about me if my own parents didn't? My life is nothing to act as a tool anyway, it's not like I will ever be wanted by anyone. So why bother digging in my own grave even further. My life will be the same as always: living in Konoha and keep serving it like the dog that I am"_, said the teen in a sad tone.

"_If you are so unhappy, why not take a leave from Konoha to refresh yourself? If I remember correctly you enjoyed your two and half years of travel with Jiraiya. Maybe somewhere along there, you will find some of the peace that you seek"_, asked the great Fox.

"_Tsunade obaasan will never let me do that. She is more interested on throwing the Hokage gauntlet on my neck. She will think that I will become a slacker like Ero-sennin and then refuse the title of Hokage to become the writer some erotic novels or something like it"_, grunted back Naruto.

"_Oh please, I am sure she will understand. Use her leave as an excuse, heck why not make a deal that you will work as shinobi while you travel and accept all the mission she send for you but only return to Konoha 1 day per year to recollect your payments. You do want to explore around the world don't you? After all, you do have the hiraishin to help you travel from a location to another faster then any human being on the planet and even if that's not enough I have some tricks of my own to make her demands possible. Think about it? I think she will gladly accept it. After all you might be going trough a grim moment but remember she became Hokage for you"_, replied Kyuubi.

"_You got a point there, buddy. It's not like the villagers want me, near them anyway. I am pretty sure that the news that the great Uchiha Sasuke got KO by the Kyuubi should spread to Konoha before they reach there, so my haters will be waiting anxiously. So why bother keeping me there if they hate me that much, as long as I do my job? I'll get to it as soon as that old hag gets to Konoha. For now let us sleep, don't want to look like a future version of Gaara, when I meet the Sandman"_, laughed Naruto as he returned to his comatose sleep or recovery.

* * *

The next day as predicted Gaara arrived late in the afternoon and went to the blond shinobi's rented apartment only to find him sleeping like a bear in hibernation. However, as Gaara got close to him Naruto instinctively woke up. After his big yawn, he got off the bed and went for his usual sanitation, which included a hard earned shower. After that the two friends went to eat at the local ramen shop. Naruto was so hungry that he ate half of ramen of the shop, a new feat for the astonished shop owner. 

As they began talking about their adventures over the demise of the Akatsuki, a female version of Naruto joined them; it was Kyuubi. He was filled with cash. Apparently Kyuubi had decided to tour the village while his master slept like a bear. So he took the form of one of his orioke clones. As luck would have it, the village's famous erotic photographer spotted him and offered to pay a hefty sum for his centerfold pictures. Since the body was just a henge and free cash was great, Kyuubi accepted and sold some naughty pictures of his fake body. Kyuubi's tale made Gaara laugh. The Sandman was a bit scared when a while ago Naruto told him about their partial separation. It had given him a bad feeling remembering how uncontrollable his own raccoon was. The only one who frowned was Naruto as he reminded his mischievous partner that Jiraiya was a subscriber of every known erotic magazine in the Five Great Shinobi Countries. Kyuubi told him not to worry for it now and enjoy the night. Enjoy they did as the 3 friends spent the whole night touring the village incognito.

The next day, a revitalized Naruto and his trusted companion sword Kyuubi teleported Gaara with him to Sand village with their hiraishin as he had promised. Gaara promised to keep the Kyuubi part out of his local newsstands, if they visit him time to time. Meanwhile, the Konoha crew was still a day away from Konoha, as they had to take more breaks then they had expected due to Jiraiya's misadventures in a local village. It gave Naruto some more time to organize his future proposal.

* * *

End of chapter 2

* * *

All right, just finished most of the battle scenes for this fan fiction. As you might have realized the title emphasizes the deception of Naruto towards a little miss pink kunochi who used the wrong words at the wrong time and without looking. For it, she received the words that she would have never thought of hearing from Naruto. It also created a major rift in Naruto and well he needs plenty of healing and this prompted him to think about becoming an adventurer/explorer similar to Jiraiya. So wait for the next episode for him to flying towards his new passion and goals. Please review so I can know what you like or not in the story! 

**

* * *

Glossary**

_Hiraishin seals:_ The seal required to use hiraishin. Naruto has tendency of tattooing one on his opponents unless he uses one of his special kunai's already embedded with the seal.

_Kusanagi no Tsurugi:_ Legendary mythological sword in Japan.

_Muramasa:_ Short term used for Ten-Mikazuki Myobu no Muramasa.

**

* * *

Techniques** (only the new ones)

Orosuke

Susano/God of wind & water: A S ranked taijutsu techniques that can only be used by mangekyou sharingan users of the Uchiha clan, created by Uchiha Sasuke. The techniques makes Sasuke's body into lightning form energy and with it he can deliver an instant deathblow to his target by charging at them at his maximum speed.

Uzumaki Naruto

Ashiseirei tekishutsu/Evil spirit extraction: A S ranked jutsu that is an exorcism to extract evil souls out of human being. It has a consequence depending if the owner of the body is himself evil or not. If it is the case then his soul will be sucked along with the evil spirit. Requires the use of an halo items.

Ashitama jikai/Evil soul disintegration: An A ranked jutsu that destroys evil souls, another form of exorcism usually a follow up of the ashiseirei tekishutsu. In this jutsu the disintegrated soul gets sucked back to Hell, but only the exorcist can see the actual soul being sucked.

Nissha shoumeidan/Solar flare: A B ranked jutsu created by Uzumaki Naruto to counter people who rely too much on their vision (Uchiha). This jutsu temporary blinds the target depending on how sensitive their eyes are with a direct ray or deflected solar energy into their eyes from the hair or forehead. 


End file.
